1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a granular ceramic for water deoxidization, by which water having an oxidation reduction potential can be desirably deoxidized without requiring use of electrical or other energy sources, as well as to a method of producing such a ceramic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with worsening environmental conditions, pollution caused by foreign substances and the like is progressing, while the natural forms of tap water, as well as waters in lakes and marshes, are undergoing mutation. Various methods exist for measuring and evaluating the quality of such waters, one of which is a method for evaluating the quality of water by measurement of its oxidation reduction potential.
In theory, the oxidation reduction potential of water is variable between -420 and +820 mV, however well water and fresh river waters, which formerly have been used as consumable drinking (i.e. potable) water, have an oxidation reduction potential on the degree of +250 to +300 mV. In contrast to this fact, recently measured values of tap water and the like are on the order of +450 to +550 mV, and in especially high cases, are even on the order of +750 mV. The oxidation reduction potential has grown higher in this manner, and as so-called oxidized waters are used as drinking water, naturally this produces a bad effect not only for humans, but on animals and vegetables in general. Such waters also result in a cause of corrosion of iron and other metals, and furthermore bring forth bad effects upon the global environmental overall.
Formerly, in order to lessen the oxidation reduction potential of, or in other words to deoxidize, these types of oxidized waters, a method of electrical deoxidization processing has generally been employed.
However, when such a method is used on an industrial scale for producing deoxidized water in large quantities and in reasonably short periods of time, costs for equipment and modifications become high, so that the method is not cost-effective. Also, the cost of the resultant product becomes undesirably high. Furthermore, if such a method is to be used in ordinary households, one must install a specialized deoxidized water production device, resulting in the problem that operation and maintenance of such a unit is troublesome for the ordinary consumer.